Sorpresa por Navidad
by Mirels
Summary: Resumen: Regalo para mi Amiga Invisible de la comunidad LJ MediaNoche en la Torre de Astronomía, Analí. n.n [DracoHarry] En la Cena de Navidad, Draco va a recibir su regalo de Navidad por adelantado.


**Notas del Autor:**

Este es el regalo para el Amigo Invisible 2006/2007 de la comunidad MediaNoche en la Torre de Astronomía. Esta dedicado a Analí. Chica espero que te guste. Y un agradecimiento tambien para mi beta improvisada n.n Piru nee-chan !!! 

**  
**

** Sorpresa por Navidad **

**Pareja Principal:** Harry/Draco

**Parejas Secundarias:** Sirius/Lucius, Ron/Blaise

**Disclaimer:** Estos personajes no me pertenecen y bla, bla, bla…

**Advertencias:** Sirius Black en su vida se acercó al dichoso velo, o sea, no cayó por él.

_.: Dedicado a Analí :._

  
**Mansión Malfoy  
Domingo 24 de diciembre 2006  
Cena de Nochevieja**

Como todo buen anfitrión, Lucius Malfoy y su consorte, Sirius de Malfoy (antiguo Black) recibían en la puerta de su Mansión a los invitados de la cena de Nochevieja, con una sonrisa en sus caras.

Este año era diferente a los demás. En éste ya podían respirar tranquilamente sin pensar que un loco bastardo mago oscuro, alias Lord Voldemort, podía en cualquier momento mandarte matar por el simple hecho de que ibas contra él o porque le salía de los mismísimos… Ejem, seguimos.

Mientras los elfos terminaban de dar los últimos toques a la cena, los invitados del matrimonio Malfoy seguían llegando.

- Lu, cariño¿Invitaste a todo el Mundo Mágico sin que yo me enterara o qué? – susurró Sirius a su esposo, mientras sonreía a unas personas que ni siquiera conocía.

- Tranquilo, mi amor, ya falta poco para que terminen de llegar – respondió Lucius a su vez.

- Ains... - gimió Sirius. Nunca había sido fanático de celebrar grandes fiestas ni cenas por un motivo: tantas personas lo abrumaban. Curioso dato, ya que cuando era joven le gustaba.

- Debo estar volviéndome viejo – dijo mentalmente.

- Hola padrino, señor Malfoy – dijo de repente una voz, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

- ¡¡Harry!! - dijo emocionado Sirius – Pensé que no vendrías. Te hubiera sacado yo mismo de donde estuvieses si te hubieras atrevido a dejarme solo – esto último se lo susurró al oído aprovechando que estaban abrazados.

- Jejejeje, sabes que no te dejaría solo – replicó Harry.  
¿Te refresco la memoria? - alzó una ceja en modo "Atrévete a retarme".

- Esto… mejor no.

- Joven Potter¿Cómo le ha ido? - dijo Lucius, atrayendo así la atención hacia su persona. A veces se sentía un poco desplazado cuando Harry llegaba, pero era normal. Así se debía sentir Sirius cuando su Draco lo visitaba.

- No me puedo quejar – no es que se llevaran mal, es sólo que todavía no había digerido que su querido padrino estaba casado con el mismísimo Lucius Malfoy.

Por lo que había escuchado de los labios de su padrino, habían sido novios desde su 7mo año en Hogwarts, y tenían planeado casarse después de graduarse. Pero cuando Abraxas Malfoy supo del compromiso, chantajeó a Lucius con hacerle daño a Sirius si no se casaba con Narcissa Black.

Y bueno, el resto es historia. Luego de que Black saliera de Azkaban y se recuperara de los estragos de su vida allí, Lucius decidió divorciarse de Cissa para conquistar a su verdadero amor. Después de meses de intentarlo, Sirius al final cedió. Al fin y al cabo, él todavía lo quería.

- Disculpe la molestia señor Malfoy¿pero me podría decir si su hijo ha llegado ya? - preguntó un pelín emocionado Harry.

Otra vez ese brillo en los ojos de Potter. No entendía (bueno, sí, pero me quedo con el beneficio de la duda) el porqué cada vez que mencionaba el nombre de su hijo delante de él, aparecía el brillo en los ojos esmeraldas.

- Sí, está ahora mismo hablando con el matrimonio Zabinni – dijo, señalando mientras hablaba.

- Gracias señor Malfoy.

- Es un placer, Potte...r – ya se había ido el muy... es de mala educación dejar con la palabra en la boca.- No me agrada esa fascinación que tiene tu ahijado con mi hijo. - se dirigió a Sirius

- No digas chorradas Lu, sabes que Harry sólo quiere hacerse amigo de Draco.

Pero lo que no sabía Lucius era que entre Harry y Sirius habían diseñado un plan para que esta noche fuera la definitiva. Harry le había confesado a su padrino que estaba enamorado del rubio desde hacía bastante tiempo, y se lo había hecho saber. Pero como estamos hablando de un Malfoy, no se lo tomó muy bien que digamos.

Decía que todo era una broma hacia su persona para vengarse de todo lo que le había hecho en los años de escuela, y que mejor fuera con ese cuento a otra persona.

Está de más decir que Harry no por nada es un Gryffindor, y le dijo que no descansaría hasta hacerlo suyo. Si tenía que pedirle la mano a su padre, lo haría. Draco, siendo quien era, le amenazó con un doloroso Crucio si se atrevía hacerlo. El ojiverde sólo rió.

...

- ¿Y entonces cómo están los pequeños demonios… digo, los chicos?

- Dirás tus ahijados. - respondió Ron con guasa – Están con su abuela Molly, Merlín se apiade de ella.

- Eso mismo digo yo, pero sabes que son buenos... - pero la frase quedó inconclusa – ¡Oh, no¡Potter, no, no, no...!

- ¿Cómo que Potter¡Ah! Harry¿cómo estás? – acto seguido fue a fundirse en un abrazo con su hermano de alma.

- ¿Cómo estás, Ron? - preguntó Harry – Blaise – dirigiéndose al ojioro.

- No me puedo quejar – respondió Blaise, medio divertido por la mirada que le estaba dando Potter a Draco.

- ¡¡Draco!!

- Malfoy para ti, Potter – contestó el rubio de muy mala gana.

- Ah, pero ya sabes que puedes decirme Harry, Draco - Ese tono no le había gustado mucho. "Cómo me pone de los nervios" pensó Draco.

Oliendo el peligro, Blaise de manera sutil se llevó a Draco al otro lado de la sala. Debía hablar con él. Ya era tiempo de que aceptara la realidad. Potter sí estaba enamorado de él, y no sólo era un capricho más, como había dicho el rubio a su tiempo.

- Draco¿me puedes decir cuanto tiempo hace que Harry te corteja? - preguntó Blaise

- Bueno, pues como un año y 6 meses – respondió extrañado. ¿A dónde quería llegar con todo eso?

"Dato curioso, lleva la cuenta" pensó.

- O sea, que si hubiera sido un capricho más como tú dices, ya se habría cansado de tu actitud y te habría dejado en paz¿no?

- Bueno, supongo que sí¿pero qué más da? Él me está acosando, y con eso no conseguirá nada – ¡¡Ains!! Acababa de meter la pata hasta el fondo. Se había delatado él solito.

Oh, sí, aunque él lo negara bajo tortura, estaba enamorado de Harry Potter. Se preguntarán qué lo detenía entonces, ya que era correspondido. Es sólo que la fama de ligón de Harry lo abrumaba. En la escuela había tenido el chico o la chica que quisiera, y habían sido muchos, ya que eran todos un polvo de una o dos noches.

Y él pensaba que era lo mismo para Harry, un polvo de una sola noche. Pero no, él quería más. Él quería que lo amara, y que pasasen el resto de sus vidas juntos. Suena un poco cursi, pero él era de esos románticos sin remedio.

- Draco, te voy a dar un consejo. Déjate de estupideces y sigue lo que te diga el corazón. ¿Lo harás por mí? - Mostrándole así su mejor cara de cachorrito.

Y como Draco no podía negarle nada a su amigo, y más si le daba esa mirada, aceptó lo inevitable.

- Vale, lo intentaré – dijo con un tono derrotado.

- Gracias.

...

**Al otro lado del salón**

- Harry¿cuándo vas a terminar con todo esto?

- ¿A qué te refieres, Ron? - le estaba negando el placer de ver el trasero de Draco, pero parecía que Ron estaba diciéndole algo importante.

- ¡Y encima te haces el loco! - le dijo en un tono medio desesperado - ¿Cuándo vas a dejar en paz a Draco¿No ves que no te quiere?

- Sí me quiere, es sólo que él no lo sabe.- dijo con confianza a su interlocutor.

- ¿De verdad crees que acosándolo lograrás que te mire siquiera? - preguntó Ron medio decepcionado.- Le estás sacando de quicio, y sabes que todo tiene un límite.

Lo sabía, vamos que si lo sabía, pero es que no conocía otra forma para que el rubio le hiciera caso. Sus antiguos amantes habían venido solos, él sólo les decía sí o no, más nada. Vaya casanova estaba hecho. Pero su padrino le había dicho cómo. No por nada él estaba casado con un Malfoy, y todos los Malfoy's se parecían.

Lo único que tenía que hacer era sacarlo aparte y decirle a la cara lo mucho que lo quería, y que sus sentimientos eran verdaderos. Como eso no había funcionado antes, pasamos al plan B. Demostrárselo con hechos. En otras palabras, saltarle encima y comérselo a besos. Si eso no funcionaba, nada lo haría.

- Lo sé, Ron, y gracias por decírmelo- le sonrió Harry, y así mismo hizo el pelirrojo.

- Bueno, será mejor sentarnos ya, que tengo hambre.- dijo Ron

- Dime el día que no la tengas, jajajaja.- Se burló Harry.

...

**En el comedor**

- Que aproveche – dijo el anfitrión de la casa.

La cena pasó bastante tranquila y amena. Charlas banales por aquí y por allá. A decir verdad, los elfos se superaban año tras año para que la cena quedara perfecta, y así se le hizo saber a Lucius para que felicitara al "chef".

Luego de la cena, pasaron a la sala del té para seguir charlando y beber su té con galletitas. Son británicos, era casi una tradición hacer eso después de cada cena.

Mientras se dirigía a la sala, Draco fue interrumpido por alguien.

- Draco¿podría hablar contigo... en privado? - preguntó un Harry nervioso y… ¿ansioso?

Draco enarcó una ceja. Eso era nuevo, nunca había visto a Potter nervioso por hablar con él. Lo primero que se le pasó por la cabeza fue decir que no, pero le había prometido a Blay que seguiría su corazón. "Me estoy volviendo blando con los años"

- Vale, Potter, pero sé breve – le dijo, mientras se dirigía al despacho de su padre, ahí nadie les podría interrumpir.

- Lo seré – le dijo, emocionado.

Dejó pasar a Harry primero, cerró la puerta y se volteó hacia su interlocutor. Para llevarse la sorpresa de unos labios presionándose contra los suyos.

Era un toque suave al principio, pero al Draco recuperarse del shock, el beso se tornó un poco más salvaje. Harry demandaba el dominio de esa boca y esa lengua que lo volvían loco. Draco no se hizo de rogar. Aunque lo negara, le gustaba esa actitud de dominación que emanaba de Harry. Cuando sus lenguas se encontraron, Harry pensó cómo es que había podido sobrevivir sin esos labios.

Y así comenzó una lucha entre lenguas a ver cual de las dos salía victoriosa. Harry ganó y se lo hizo saber acercándolo a su cuerpo. Puso una mano en su cadera y la otra en la nuca de Draco. Él, a su vez pasó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Harry. El beso se tornaba cada vez más apasionado pero sus pulmones necesitaban aire, y se fueron separando poco a poco, quedando unidos por la frente. Se miraron fijamente. Hubo un silencio que fue roto por el rubio.

- ¿Por qué? - susurró contra los labios de Harry. Él sólo pudo reírse por lo bajito.

- ¿Todavía me lo preguntas? – dijo mientras depositaba un beso en sus labios.

- Es que no lo entiendo – continuó el rubio – pudiendo tener a cualquiera, sigues encaprichado conmigo.

Harry separó su frente de la de Draco y lo miró fijamente. "Así que era eso" Pensó. Draco tenía miedo de que jugara con su corazón y lo dejara como a todos los demás.

- Tonto – dijo antes de asaltar esa boca que tanto le gustaba.

- ¿Eh? - fue lo único que pudo pronunciar antes de ser asaltado por Harry.

No supo en qué momento fue llevado al sillón que ahí había, ni cuándo había sido despojado de su camiseta. "Eres hermoso" Le había susurrado al oído antes de morderle el lóbulo. De ahí había depositado besos que iban desde la oreja hasta el cuello. Allí hizo una parada para morder un poquito más fuerte, para acto seguido lamer la zona mordida. En una mordió más fuerte de lo normal y arrancó un gemido de la garganta de Draco.

"Música para mis oídos" - Pensó Harry. Y se dio cuenta que quería oírlo más y más. Con las manos acarició la parte del torso y la espalda, hasta que llegó al trasero del rubio. "Merlín, cómo lo deseaba". Mientras acariciaba las nalgas de Draco, con la lengua comenzó a lamer el pezón derecho del rubio. Cuando se sintió satisfecho con ese, hizo el mismo trabajo con el de la izquierda.

Draco no se quedó con los brazos cruzados. Acarició todo lo que tenía al alcance. El pelinegro lo estaba volviendo loco de placer. Tomó su cabeza para dirigirlo a sus labios, y así se fundieron en un beso donde predominaban la lujuria, la pasión y tal vez… ¿el amor? Puede que sí.

Mientras se besaban, Harry hizo malabares para quitarse tanto sus zapatos como los de Draco, así como su camisa, y quitarse mutuamente los pantalones. Ese pecho lo estaba provocando y él no era nadie para resistirse.

Y así hizo un recorrido por todo el pecho, depositando lamidas por aquí y besos por allá. Hizo una parada en el ombligo. Lo lamió como si fuera agua en el desierto, y eso hizo gemir más al rubio.

Cuando Draco pensó que nada podía superar lo que estaba sintiendo, se equivocó.

- Ahhhh – gimió sorprendido por la repentina caricia en su pene semi-erecto, ahora erecto completamente. Y cuando Harry se lo tragó por completo, ahí fue que perdió el norte.

Éste ya no sabía si era Lunes o Martes, si estaban al Norte, al Sur o que estaban precisamente en el despacho de su padre recibiendo el mejor de los placeres a manos de el mismísimo Harry Potter. Él sólo sabía que esa boca le estaba proporcionando un placer que nunca antes había experimentado.

Le estaba dando el mejor sexo oral de su corta vida. Por Morgana¿dónde había aprendido a hacer eso? Mejor no pensarlo mucho y concentrarse en el placer que le estaban dando.

...

- Sirius ¿Dónde esta mi hijo y tu ahijado? - preguntó perspicaz Lucius – Desde la cena que no los veo, esto no me gusta para nada.

- Ahora que lo dices, los vi dirigirse hacia allí – señalando el pasillo.

"Mi despacho" Pensó Lucius de una vez. "Espero, por tu bien, Potter, que no estés haciendo lo que yo creo". Acto seguido se dirigió al lugar, seguido de un divertido peliazul. "Esto se va a poner interesante" pensó Sirius "Espero que te haya ido bien, Harry" Sonrió con picardía.

Al abrir la puerta del despacho deseó nunca haberlo hecho. Se podía ver por el suelo un camino de camisas, zapatos, calcetines, pantalones, ropa interior... que acababa en su sillón nuevo, donde vio una escena bastante perturbadora para su ser.

Ahí se encontraba su hijo encima de Potter en una posición comprometedora. "Esto no puede estar pasando".

- ¡¡Draco!! - gritó casi desesperado.

- ¡Papá! Esto... - balbuceaba Draco, pero su frase fue cortada por Harry.

- Déjenme explicarles... Sí, sí es lo que parece. - dijo Harry firmemente – Mis intenciones con su hijo son de sentimientos puros… Bueno, no tan puros ...

- ¡¡Potter!! - bramó Lucius. Si no fuera porque su esposo lo tenía agarrado de un brazo desde que entraron, le hubiera saltado a la yugular, olvidándose de todos los modales y que era un mago.

Draco estaba que alucinaba. No sólo su padre los había pillado In Fraganti, sino que ahí estaba Harry, declarándosele delante de toda su "familia". "Creo que me va a dar algo" Pensó dramáticamente.

- Ok, ok, sigo. Señor Malfoy, padrino. Aunque ya creo que lo han deducido, estoy enamorado de su hijo y le pido delante de ustedes que salga conmigo.

En esta escena se podía ver los rostros de incredulidad en los Malfoy's y la cara divertida de Sirius. "Este niño, tan impulsivo como su padre". No supo porqué, pero cuando Harry había dicho esas palabras, a Draco se le instaló un sentimiento en el pecho que le agradó bastante.

**SU** Harry lo quería de verdad (N/A¡¡Duh!! Llevo todo el fic diciéndotelo) y bueno, ya que él se estaba arriesgando a quedarse sin un brazo mínimo por enfrentarse a su padre, él debía corresponderle¿no?

- Muchachito impertinente¿cómo piensas que Draco va a estar contigo? - bufó Lucius

- Es la verdad, papá – se enfrentó Draco.

- ¿Qué? - preguntó con incredulidad.

- Que lo que dice es cierto, yo le quiero y él me quiere a mí - "Ya veo la vena salir"

- Pero... - balbuceó el rubio mayor.

- Lu¿quieres callarte ya y dejar a los chicos en paz? - intervino sabiamente Padfoot.

Draco miró a su pa' y le murmuró un "Gracias", y éste le devolvió un "De nada" con la mirada.  
Venga, vayámonos de aquí para que terminen con lo suyo – decía mientras empujaba a su esposo hacia la salida.  
Pero, pero es mi despacho... - siguió diciendo  
Ya lo quemarás si quieres, pero después. Vamos, que tenemos una fiesta ahí afuera.

Y así se fueron, siendo Lucius arrastrado por Sirius. Este último, antes de cerrar la puerta, les mandó un guiño y un "Pórtense bien". "Okey, eso no me lo esperaba" se dijo el rubio.

Y se instaló un silencio en la habitación. El cual fue roto por Harry.

- Entonces es verdad lo que me dijiste – dijo besando su cuello.

- ¿Crees que me enfrentaría a mi padre si no fuera verdad? - ladeando un poco más la cabeza para que tuviera más acceso al cuello. Había descubierto que le encantaba cuando Harry le besaba ahí.

- No - se rió por lo bajo.

- Eso pensaba... entonces¿Cómo era eso que me dijiste que me ibas a hacer? - preguntó pícaramente.

- Te lo mostraré con mucho gusto...

Ya en la habitación sólo se oían los jadeos y gemidos de ese par de tórtolos.

**Al otro lado de la puerta**

- Aww, qué lindos... ¿No te parece, Lu? - preguntó sonriente a su esposo.

- Sabes que voy a quemar el despacho por culpa de ellos¿no? - respondió medio furioso.

- Sí, lo sé, cariño - dijo besándole la punta de la nariz – lo sé...

**Fin**

**N/A: So?? Mal, bien?? Algunas me habían dicho ¿Por que no haces un Draco/Harry o al revés ? Weno esto es un intento jejeje espero que les guste y más a ti Analí n.n**

Quejas, Amenazas, Crucius, Comentarios serán Bienvenidos. Avada Kedavra no permitidos.

Bexos  
Atte  
Mirels 


End file.
